Moments of Grace
by greekgeek1
Summary: Thalia Grace was full of joy when Jason Grace arrived. She was devastated when she thought he died. When she reunited with him thirteen years later, she couldn't believe her eyes. My story focuses on the Moments of Grace between Thalia and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Greekgeek1 here! Please enjoy my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick, do you think I would've made Percabeth fall into Tartarus? Therefore, I am clearly not a middle-aged man who lives in San Antonio with his wife and two sons and do not own PJO.**

* * *

Thalia Grace, age 7, was brimming with happiness and anticipation as she sat reminiscing in the waiting area.

Her family was not perfect. Her mother Jacqueline Grace was a Hollywood starlet drunk on fame. She was always on the cover page of every tabloid it seemed. She never really was much of a mother to Thalia; Thalia was more of a publicity tool for her mother to land the cover page. She knew her father was Zeus and gave her mother the attention he wanted and looked after Thalia. But eventually he said he had to leave, after which her mother started continuously drinking, often passing out and forgetting that Thalia even existed.

But now none of that mattered. Thalia wasn't going to let the past bother her, when there was going to be joy in the near future. However, she couldn't help herself from thinking back to a year ago when her father came back, but he seemed . . . different. He had the same bright blue eyes, but he seemed stricter and more formal. He also occasionally spoke in a strange language Thalia couldn't understand. The other time, he had also spoken another language but somehow she knew what he was saying. Whenever he was in public he went by the name Jupiter, which confused Thalia. For a while, they were all one happy family. Her mother stopped drinking and her parents were together and she thought things couldn't get any better.

Then one morning her mom came home carrying some baby toys and a crib.

"Mom, what's that for?" asked Thalia. "I'm way past toys."

"Thalia, would you like a sibling?"

"Of course, mom!"

Her dad laughed heartily, an arm around her mom. "Well, you've got one on the way."

Thalia came back to the present when a nurse called for her and led her into one of the rooms. "Well, you're going to be a lucky big sister now!" exclaimed the nurse perkily. Her mom lay exhausted on a bed with her dad by her side but still managed to smile. Next to her in a crib was a baby boy.

"What's his name?" Thalia asked.

"Jason," her mother replied. Was it her imagination or did she slightly grimace while saying his name?

"Didn't even cry!" exclaimed her father with pride.

Thalia looked at her brother again and found herself at peace. Jason's eyes were nearly closed but Thalia could tell he had bright blue eyes like her father's and herself. Thalia's hair was jet black while there was a tuft of blonde hair on Jason's head. He looked so cute, yet so strong and brave like his dad. Jason would complete the family. Nothing could go wrong. Now everything fell into place. Jason smiled playfully and gurgled. Thalia was full of joy and said, "Hello Jason."


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm. Let's see, what to do Thalia? There aren't many options when you're seven.

Mom had gone out today on some sort of interview and forgot to make lunch. More like didn't care. She wasn't always like this you know. My dad was Zeus which meant I was a demigod. I got powers like zapping things, but monsters came after me. Dad left after a while for some reason and Mom started drinking and ignoring me. Dad came back after five years and then he and Mom had my little brother Jason who was also a demigod. Jason was just about the cutest baby brother ever. He looked just like Dad did when he came back the second time with blonde hair and noble bright blue eyes. When Dad left . . . Mom started drinking again and ignored us. I kind of was Jason's only family.

Back on track. Lunch for Jason and me. Hmm, how about a peanut butter sandwich? Just as I was getting a stool to reach the cupboard and get a jar of peanut butter I heard a loud wail coming from the living room. Immediately I dropped my spreading knife and ran into the room and saw Jason sitting there with a piece of metal hanging from his bloody mouth.

"Oh my gods, Jason!" I cried, realizing that it was a stapler. "This will hurt, but we need to get it off you."

Jason closed his eyes and I grabbed the stapler and jerked it off. Surprisingly, he didn't even wince when I pulled the stapler off. He put his hand to his mouth and looked at his hand with wonder. "Lia, what red stuff?"

"That's blood," I replied. "It flows inside of us and if it's outside it's bad. Now Jason, we don't eat staplers even if we're hungry."

"Why?"

"Because then we'll be hurt and lose blood." I could see he was trying to hide his pain with questions. Examining his mouth, I said, "We'll need to get some stitches."

I walked with Jason to the hospital, which was several blocks away. I know, a seven year old walks into a hospital with her little brother. But I went up to the front desk and said, "Please, it's an emergency. My mother's Jacqueline Grace.."

The receptionist smiled and took Jason and me into an emergency room. The whole entire time, Jason didn't even cry. He just stared at the doctors with wide eyes. I put the bill on my mother's tab.

On the way home, Jason looked up at me with a scar on his lip from the stapler. He said, "Crying weak. I strong. Romans strong."


End file.
